


Lube Ice Cubes

by emclementine



Series: 12 Days of YOI [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Temperature Play, lube ice cubes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emclementine/pseuds/emclementine
Summary: On the 6th day of Christmas my true love gave to me..."Viktor’s mouth switched to lave at the other nipple while he brought the small ice cube to the spit slicked one. When Viktor rubbed the ice cube against his nipple Yuuri yelped at the intense cold. It was so drastically different from the heat of Viktor’s mouth. His nipple pebbled and a chill ran down his spine."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be watching episode 12 between writing this part and the next part so... let's see how this goes. I might be crying too hard to get it out in time. I'm already trying not to have the feels.

            Viktor picked up the package in the mail room of their apartment complex. Yuuri was out running errands so he could pop open his surprise without fear of being discovered. He pulled a pair of scissors from the drawer in the kitchen and sliced open the tape holding the cardboard box shut. Inside was a smaller box. It had been difficult to track these down, but Yuuri’s reaction would make it worthwhile. Viktor ripped it open and unfolded the instructions. “Place packets in freezer. Leave for some hours. Remove directly before use. Melts on skin contact. Rinse clean with water. Sounds simple enough.” Viktor set the plastic tray in the freezer and hid it behind some old frozen vegetables. Yuuri couldn't find it there.

            Later that evening Yuuri came home to find Viktor lounging on the couch with Makkachin in his lap. “I’m home!” he called.

            “Welcome home,” Viktor replied automatically. Makkachin ran over to greet Yuuri as Viktor got up from the couch more slowly. Yuuri leaned down to rub Makkachin’s head and then stood to plant a kiss on Viktor’s mouth. Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist and pulled them tightly together. His kisses became more aggressive, little nips pulled at Yuuri’s bottom lip. Viktor moved his mouth to nibble along Yuuri’s jawline.

            “Mmm, a warm welcome home at that,” Yuuri breathed. Viktor nuzzled into his neck.

            “I missed you.”

            “Viktor, I was only gone for a couple hours. You're worse than Makkachin,” Yuuri laughed.

            “Yes, yes, but I have a surprise for you.”

            “Oh? What is it?” Yuuri asked.

            “If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise! Come, follow me,” Viktor instructed as he dragged Yuuri to their bedroom. Yuuri allowed himself to be pulled and pushed down onto the bed with a laugh. Viktor climbed over him to plant a soft kiss on Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri was more than happy to let Viktor spoil him. He raked his fingers down Viktor’s broad shoulders and back. Viktor groaned and dropped his head into the hollow between Yuuri’s neck and shoulder. Yuuri used the opportunity to wrap his legs around Viktor’s waist and grind up against him.

            “Vitya, I want my surprise now. Pretty please?” Yuuri batted his eyelashes at Viktor and nuzzled the sensitive spot on his neck. Viktor had planned to tease Yuuri a bit first, but had spent the afternoon envisioning exactly what would happen when he gave Yuuri his surprise. That combined with the look on Yuuri’s face was enough to convince Viktor to get to the fun part.

            “Okay, but first I have to prepare you for it. Take off your clothes for me,” Viktor instructed. Yuuri had assumed it was a sex thing considering Viktor had brought them into the bedroom, he supposed that confirmed it. Yuuri began to strip off his clothes while Viktor dug in one of their dresser drawers. He pulled a worn, blue tie from the bottom of a pile of socks and carried it back to Yuuri.

            “What is that for?” Yuuri asked skeptically.

            “Wouldn't want you to spoil your surprise. I'm going to cover your eyes so you can't peek. Okay?” Viktor gave Yuuri the chance to reject, but he nodded and allowed him to continue. Viktor motioned for him to sit up before he tied the tie over Yuuri’s eyes. He made sure it was snug, but not uncomfortably tight before telling Yuuri he would be right back. Viktor darted to the freezer and plucked several perforated pieces from the plastic tray and carried them back to Yuuri. He set them on the bedside table and hovered himself over Yuuri once more. Viktor allowed his weight to rest on Yuuri as a reassurance that he was back. He sucked wet kisses down Yuuri’s neck and chest. Yuuri moaned and arched into his touch. Viktor traced a path back up to Yuuri’s chest. He paused a moment before latching onto Yuuri’s nipple and sucking roughly. Yuuri let out a deep growl at the aggressive treatment. While Yuuri was distracted Viktor reached over to the little packets and peeled the foil off. He popped out a small ice cube made entirely of lube. Viktor’s mouth switched to lave at the other nipple while he brought the small ice cube to the spit slicked one. When Viktor rubbed the ice cube against his nipple Yuuri yelped at the intense cold. It was so drastically different from the heat of Viktor’s mouth. His nipple pebbled and a chill ran down his spine. Yuuri jerked at the cold touch. Viktor moved his mouth back to warm the abused nipple back up.

            “Wh-what?” Yuuri couldn't quite get out the words to express his confusion.

            “What could be more appropriate to incorporate in our bedroom activities than ice?” Viktor pointed out. Yuuri chuckled at that. “But this is no ordinary ice cube.” Viktor dragged the ice cube in a line down Yuuri’s body. When he reached Yuuri’s erection he used the rapidly melting cube to coat it in lube.

            “Feels weird,” Yuuri squirmed at the chilly, but tacky sensation.

            “This, my love, is an ice cube made of lube,” Viktor announced proudly.

            “Where did you even find those?” Yuuri questioned.

            “Let’s just say it took some digging in unique places.” Viktor continued stroking Yuuri as he plucked another cube from its tray. He ran it in circuits around Yuuri’s asshole. Viktor could see it twitching from the cold. He smirked and quickly slipped the cube inside of Yuuri who groaned and squirmed.

            “Oh my god it's so cold.” Yuuri felt himself grow harder at the tingling sensation running up his spine. Viktor continued to pump Yuuri’s throbbing erection as he used his finger to trace around the previously chilled hole. “Vi-Viktor,” Yuuri whimpered. “Viktor!” Yuuri grabbed his wrist to stop his movement on his dick. Viktor glanced up at his face alarmed. “Uh-uhm, I think something is wrong with the lube. Viktor looked back down at his hand and noticed that the lube had started to congeal and clump. While it was still somewhat slick, it certainly couldn't do its job as a lubricant.

            “Well…I suppose that's not going to work out,” Viktor visibly deflated. Yuuri removed his makeshift blindfold and smiled warmly at him. Viktor had tried to do something special and he really appreciated the thought.

            “How about you make it up to me by joining me in the shower?” Yuuri suggested. Viktor perked up immediately and carried Yuuri to the bathroom. He sat him down on the toilet while he turned on the shower to allow it to warm up. Viktor pulled Yuuri under the spray and ran his hands all over his body to wipe off the failed lube. Once Yuuri was free of the sticky substance he dropped down to his knees in front of him. Viktor ran his tongue slowly up Yuuri’s flagging erection. He sucked it deeply into his mouth, taking the entire length. Yuuri moaned and threaded his fingers in Viktor’s hair. Viktor pulled back to lap at the head. Yuuri whined and yanked on Viktor’s hair, urging him to put him back inside his mouth. Viktor eagerly swallowed him back down and began bobbing his head faster with every squeak and grunt Yuuri let out. His pleased noises couldn't be drowned out by the shower. Viktor pulled off causing Yuuri to whine at the loss of the stimulation.

            “Yuuri, I want you to fuck my face.” Yuuri groaned at just the thought. He nodded and cradled Viktor’s head in his hands. Viktor let his jaw drop, his mouth open and pliant for Yuuri to use for his pleasure. Yuuri entered his mouth gently, sliding one inch in at a time. Once he was completely buried inside the warm, wetness of Viktor’s mouth, Yuuri pulled his hips back slightly and thrusted back in. Viktor groaned around his cock. Yuuri looked down at the pretty picture before him. Viktor was on his knees, cheeks blushed pink, eyes watering from effort to suppress his gag reflex, and the look he leveled at Yuuri could not have been filled with more unbridled, wanting lust. Yuuri began shallowly thrusting into Viktor’s mouth, never breaking eye contact. Every slide of his cock against Viktor’s tongue pulled a deep groan from his chest. He quickly picked up the pace, fucking relentlessly into Viktor’s mouth. Viktor reached down between his legs to stroke his own erection. Seeing Viktor so aroused just from taking Yuuri’s cock was what pushed him over the edge. He came down Viktor’s throats as he wound down from his high. Viktor released him with a wet pop and nuzzled into his thigh as he stroked himself faster. His groans echoed through the bathroom then as he spilled over his hand. Viktor rinsed off and stood to pull Yuuri in for soft kiss and then several more. “I suppose I shouldn't have bought the expired lube ice cubes,” he mused.

            “Viktor!” Yuuri smacked him lightly on the shoulder in reprimand. Viktor only laughed.

            “They don't make them anymore. What was I supposed to do?”

            “How about we pass on the lube ice cubes and stick to regular ice?” Yuuri suggested.

            “I guess I can think of some way we could do that.” Yuuri shook his head and wrapped his arms around his adorable fiancé.

**Author's Note:**

> Dorks in love. #relationshipgoals
> 
> [my tumblr](http://sadistprionnsa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
